


grape juice

by agarina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarina/pseuds/agarina
Summary: One time, at a quite boring party, Sana reconnects with an old friend of her brother's. One time, at a quite boring party, Even starts a conversation with a face from his past. There are elephants in the room, but plenty of time for questions to be asked later.AKA Sana meets Even at a party and they talk.





	grape juice

**Author's Note:**

> This small thingy was written months ago, just before s4 started, so obviously this isn't canon compliant anymore. Take this as kind of a "what could have happened if they had talked before the happenings in s4" type of thing!
> 
> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://spacepearl.tumblr.com/post/159581562596/grape-juice) months ago! Go check it out there if you want to!

“Hi.”

It was as simple as that. Just hi, nothing else. Clean, no bullshit, straight to the point. Sana saw how Even looked up, then smiled as he recognised the girl.

“Hi. What brings you here?” His eyebrows were raised but his voice wasn’t cold, more like a bit surprised.

“I just needed some fresh air.”

“Understandable.”

Even turned his gaze away, back to the evening view he had been staring at. Sana sat next to him on the cold patio and they fell in silence. And it was a nice type of silence, cozy, not oppressive. For a moment Sana thought that she should say something, but she found it easier to sit there and just be. It was Even. Maybe he also just wanted to be.

“I’m not sure why I came to this party. I wasn’t in the mood in the first place”, she then said, suddenly brave. From the corner of her eye, she saw Even glance at her, briefly. But he said nothing, just smiled and took a sip of the lukewarm whatever he had in his plastic cup.

“Maybe you came here to see someone”, Even said then, swirling the liquid around in the cup, not looking at Sana. Sana stared at the movement, trying to find the right words.

“Yeah, maybe.”

They fell in silence again. It was a warm evening, but still chilly enough that Sana wrapped her jacket tighter around her. Even finished his cup and crushed the plastic. The noise made Sana flinch out of her swirling thoughts.

“That was bad.” He said, in thought, and threw the remains of the cup into the nearby trashcan, overflowing with other plastic cups.

“What was it? It looked like soap.”

“Grape juice.”

“Grape juice? Awful.”

“I know right?” Then, suddenly, Even stood up, and for a second Sana felt panicked. He was clearly ready to leave, and for some reason Sana felt like it’d be end of everything. The end of whatever they were now doing. Bonding? Can someone bond over a mutual dislike of grape juice?

But then Even stuck out his hand in front of Sana’s face and raised his eyebrows again. Sana stared at the hand, then realised it was an offering, and let Even pull her up. They stood there, in silence, almost ready to go back to everyone, but not quite yet. Sana looked at the darkening sky. In some other place you could have maybe seen some of the stars. But not here, not in the city.

“Well, have you found it?” Even’s voice, curious, next to her. Sana turned to look at Even, confused.

“Found what?” She asked and now Even smiled, a genuine, happy smile, and Sana found it difficult not to smile back.

“The someone you came to see.”

Sana gave out a small laugh, and looked inside the house. She didn’t know the owner, but she saw her friends inside, dancing. Then she looked back at Even, who still stared at her, questions in his eyes. There would be another time for those questions though, now wasn’t a good one for that. Sana smiled again, then shrugged. Nonchalantly. Like she didn’t care. But she did.

“Yeah… maybe.”


End file.
